Painful Choices
by lorrie
Summary: Hank and Evan are presented an opportuntiy to combine HankMed, Inc. with a new pharmaceutical company, ChemLab, Inc.. Sounds great, right . . . read on to see what happens. Final chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Royal Pains**

**Painful Choices**

_**By: Lorrie Ellis**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, the rights to any of the TV Show Royal Pains, or any of its characters. This story is written for entertainment only._

**Chapter 1 **

**Potential Problems**

"Evan, get the lead out. We have an appointment." Hank shouted to his younger brother, and CFO of their concierge medical practice, _HankMed, Inc._

"I'm coming." Evan called out as he bounded down the stairs. "Here I am."

Hank couldn't help but smile at his younger brother. He was decked out in a pair of nice linen pants, and a cool, white, cotton, short-sleeve shirt. His hair was slicked back and yes, he looked every bit the part of a CFO. "Come on, let's get going."

"Where's Divya?" Evan asked as he climbed into the car.

"She's meeting us there." Hank replied as he cranked the car.

Evan pulled out his briefcase as Hank started down the driveway. "What's that?" Hank asked as he watched Evan pull a packet of papers together.

"Oh, just the usually _HankMed, Inc._ client packet. I want to be sure that _ChemLab_ has all of the information up front." He replied.

Hank nodded. "I just hope Emily doesn't show up too."

"Yeah, well if you weren't so chummy with her . . ." Evan started, emphasizing the word 'chummy'.

Hank shook his head. "Uh-uh. You can stop right there."

Evan threw up his hands. "I'm just saying."

"I know what you're 'just saying'. I'm not doing anything to hurt the company."

Evan nodded. "Just make sure you keep your head on straight, OK?"

"This is somewhat sobering." Hank laughed.

"What?" Evan asked.

"Role reversal." Hank laughed again.

Evan joined him. "I see what you mean." He closed his briefcase. "So who are we meeting anyway?

"We're supposed to meet Dr. Robert Wyman. Jill set this up; she said this could greatly benefit us and the clinic." Hank replied.

"OK. What are we in for, or do you know?" Evan asked.

"According to Jill, _ChemLab_ is looking to more or less partner up with a clinic and maybe a concierge medical practice, much like _HankMed, Inc. _to filter their drugs through." Hank explained.

"You mean, they want to use our, I mean _your_, patients as guinea pigs?"

Hank shot Evan a mean look. "No, that's not what I mean at all. Evan, pharmaceutical companies need a test market for their products and to _ChemLab_, we're local. We're talking about medications that have already been approved by the FDC, not something they've just created."

"Ok, again, I'm sorry if I'm out of line. I'm just . . ."

Hank chimed in, ". . . looking out for the company, I know . . . and I appreciate it." He smiled as they pulled up to the security guard at _ChemLab_'s front gate.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Royal Pains**

**Painful Choices**

_**By: Lorrie Ellis**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, the rights to any of the TV Show Royal Pains, or any of its characters. This story is written for entertainment only._

**Chapter 2 **

**Definite Problems**

Hank stopped at the security gate and gave his and Evan's information. The guard checked their ID's and as he was handing them back, spoke. "A Miss Katdare is waiting for you in the lobby."

"Thanks." Hank replied as he stuffed his driver's license back into his wallet and handed Evan his.

"So, Divs is on time." Evan laughed.

"Unlike some people, Divya is _always_ on time." Hank replied.

Evan donned his 'pouty' face. "I'm hurt." He replied.

Hank smiled and soon a mirroring smile crept to Evan's face.

"OK, let's get this done." Evan stated as he grabbed his briefcase and he and Hank crossed the parking lot and entered the ominous _ChemLab, Inc_.

Divya was waiting near the entrance. "Good morning, Hank . . . Evan."

At the sight of Divya, Evan's smiled consumed his face. "Hi Divs." He said softly as his eyes drank in her beauty. He couldn't help but notice how closely the matched in dress; she was wearing a white linen pant suit with a ruffled front, white sleeveless blouse. She started to speak, but Hank beat her to it.

"Did I miss a memo? Does _HankMed_ have a uniform that I should know about?" Hank laughed.

"Funny." Divya scoffed.

Hank smiled. "You both look great and I'm sure you will 'wow' the proper people."

"Thanks." Evan and Divya replied in unison.

The trio approached the Receptionist's desk. "Yes, may I help you?" A petite blonde asked.

Evan stepped up. "Yes, I'm Evan R. Lawson, CFO of _HankMed, Inc_." He gestured towards Hank and Divya, "my brother Dr. Henry Lawson, and his P.A., Divya Katdare." Evan paused. "We have an appointment with Dr. Robert Wyman."

The Receptionist smiled. "One moment please, I'll let Dr. Wyman know you're here."

Moment later, a middle-aged gentleman approached them. "I'm Dr. Robert Wyman, you must be the Lawson brothers." He extended his hand to first, Evan, then Hank. His attention then turned to Divya, "and who might you be?" He took her hand gently.

Divya smiled, returning his gentle handshake with a firmer one. "I'm Divya Katdare, Physician's Assistant."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. If you'll follow me, we can meet in my office and then I'll show you around the facility."

Once inside Dr. Wyman's office, Evan, Hank and Divya sat down. "I'm sure Ms. Casey filled you in on our objective, but there are some finer points I would like to discuss."

Evan piped up at once as he pulled his briefcase to the table. "Yes sir, we have a few questions for you as well."

Dr. Wyman smiled. "First, let me assure you that all of the drugs that we would even think of supplying _HankMed, Inc._ have already been approved by the FDC. We need a start-up market, not really a test market, but a place to get the drug out and begin to monitor it's results in larger situations than test market studies."

Divya pursed her lips before speaking, "but each of the drugs _are_ FDC approved, none of our patients would be subjected to any product that hasn't already been proven effective, correct?" She glanced at both Hank and Evan, hoping that she hadn't spoken out of turn.

"That is correct, Ms. Katdare." The doctor answered.

"Where were the test markets conducted?" Evan asked.

"Abroad." Dr. Wyman replied.

A puzzled look crossed Hank's face. "If the test markets were conducted abroad, how have the drugs received FDC approval?"

"Well, I don't usually worry about the 'how', as long as the end result is achieved. You're a doctor; you understand how frustrating it can be to try to treat a patient sometimes, especially with substandard drugs. My company has created many new, alternative drugs that could greatly benefit mankind and my goal is to get those drugs out on the market as soon as possible."

Evan and Hank exchanged looks for a moment, then Evan spoke up. "Dr. Wyman, could you supply a list of exactly which drugs you're proposing _HankMed_ to use as well as a copy of the studies you've conducted on each. I'd like to review them and the spreadsheets on usage before I commit _HankMed_ to anything."

"Of course. I'll have my assistant ready those for you while we tour the facility." The group stood. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." Dr. Wyman stepped out of the office, leaving Evan, Hank and Divya alone.

Hank had a worried look on his face. "What do you think, Evan?" He asked.

"I don't know yet. I want to see the paperwork." He replied.

Before anyone else could speak, Dr. Wyman returned. "OK, if you'll accompany me . . ." He ushered them out of his office and into the stark white hallway.

The facility was massive and impressive. "Here," Dr. Wyman stopped in front of a thick glass window, "is where we are conducting our most sensitive research."

"What sort of research?" Divya asked.

The Doctor pushed them from the window. "I'm sorry, it's classified. I can't discuss it."

As the doctor led them down the corridor, something, rather someone, caught Evan's eye. She bit her lower lip as her eyes met Evan's and then she slightly shook her head.

"Evan?" Divya's voice called out. "Evan, where are you?"

"Coming." He called out. "Guess I got a little turned around." He said as he met up with the group. "All of these corridors look the same."

Dr. Wyman stared at Evan for a moment, but didn't speak directly to him. They arrived at the lobby and Dr Wyman picked up a large envelope of information and handed it to Evan. "Well, thank you for meeting with me and Evan, give me a call after you've had an opportunity to review the information."

Evan took the overstuffed envelope. "Thank you. I'll be in touch." Looking up, he noticed the same girl from before standing near the restrooms. Evan cleared his throat. "Um, where is your Men's room?" he asked.

Dr. Wyman pointed towards the restrooms.

"Thanks. I'll catch up with you in a minute." He told Hank and Divya and quickly made his way towards the restrooms and the girl in the white lab coat.

"Where are you?" He whispered as he got close to the Men's room.

"Here." She whispered from beside the water fountain. Evan started towards her and she shook her head and waved her hands in front of her. "Don't come any closer. You and your friends are in danger." She said quietly. She then quickly bent down over the water fountain and sipped some water as she heard people approaching. Then she blended in with the group and was gone.

Evan stared after her wondering what she had meant.

"You OK, buddy?" Hank asked as Evan joined he and Divya outside.

"Yeah." Evan replied.

"Divya, why don't you come by the house for lunch?" Hank asked.

"I'm sorry. I have plans with Jill this afternoon, raincheck?"

Hank smiled. "Sure." He replied, noticing that Evan was already in the car.

"What's up with Evan?" Divya asked.

Hank shrugged. "I'll see you later."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Royal Pains**

**Painful Choices**

_**By: Lorrie Ellis**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, the rights to any of the TV Show Royal Pains, or any of its characters. This story is written for entertainment only._

**Chapter 3 **

**Surfacing Problems**

Hank started the car. "So, what's up with you, Evan?"

"Huh?" Evan asked, tearing himself away from the first page _ChemLab, Inc. _financial report.

"What's going on?" Hank asked.

Evan paused before answering, making sure they were well clear of _ChemLab_'s property. "_Something's_ going on at that place."

Hank furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"One of the lab tech's told me that we were in danger." Evan blurted out.

"Are you sure you didn't get into anything while we weren't looking, because Evan, this is an upstanding, upcoming pharmaceutical company. You're always looking to get in on the ground level of something big, this could very well be it."

Evan looked down at the financial report again. "I know, but Hank, I swear I can't help but think that we may be getting ourselves into trouble. I just want to double check everything before we even think about signing anything."

Hank nodded. He trusted Evan's judgment when it came to _HankMed, Inc_., as long as it didn't involve their father. "OK, buddy, I hear you. Read over everything, then if you want, I'll read over everything and we'll sit down and re-read it again, if necessary."

Evan smiled at his older brother and nodded.

Back at _ChemLab, Inc. _. . .

"What do you think?" Dr. Wyman asked the distinguished looking gentleman seated in his office.

The man nodded. "I think this could be a move in the right direction. My client has expressed an interest in the latest drugs you are testing and my client is accustomed to getting what he wants."

"May I ask, is your client already a patient of young Dr. Lawson's?" Dr. Wyman inquired.

"You may ask, but I won't answer." The man replied and stood to leave.

"Uh, what happens if the Lawson brothers refuse our proposal?"

The man turned and faced Dr. Wyman. "That could prove to be unwise and most unfortunate. Should the Lawson brothers need a little encouraging, I will be in touch."

Dr. Wyman wiped his brow after the man left his office.

Hank glanced at the clock, it was almost 1:00 a.m. and he couldn't sleep. He quietly made his way downstairs to the kitchen and stopped when he saw that Evan's desk light was still on. "Ev?" He said quietly. "Evan are you awake?" The room was still and quiet and Hank found his brother slumped over his desk, his head resting on his outstretched arm, asleep.

Hank gently shook Evan's shoulder. "You know you'd probably be more comfortable in your bed."

Evan squinted his eyes and then opened them wide. "What time is it?" He mumbled.

"A little after 1:00." Hank replied. "Come on, go to bed."

"OK." Evan replied and threw himself onto the bed without undressing, or taking time to turn down the covers.

"Night Ev." Hank said quietly. He paused at Evan's desk and decided to engulf himself in a little reading. He picked up the reports from _ChemLab_, Inc. and turned off Evan's desklamp.

Hank decided to not center himself of the financial aspects of _ChemLab_, that was much more Evan's department than his. He thumbed through the reports until he found the documentation of the actual case studies.

"You've got to be kidding." Hank said aloud as he re-read the page before him. "There's no way this is legal in any country!" He exclaimed as he read the page for the third time.

Evan bounded down the stairs. "What's all the noise?" he asked.

"Evan have you read this?" Hank asked. "Of course you haven't, you were reading the financial information, not the drug reports."

Evan poured himself and Hank a cup of hot coffee. "Well, why don't you just fill me in?"

"I don't see how this can be legal." Hank stated as he placed the page he had been reading in front of Evan. "For this drug, they've substituted their formula for the one that these patients were taking, without notifying the patient's doctor."

Evan lowered his coffee cup. "OK, it's early Hank. I'm not even halfway through my first cup of coffee, but let met see if I'm understanding you. _ChemLab_ provided patients their version of a drug without them knowing it?"

Hank nodded. "Without their doctors' knowing it."

"How did they do that? I thought the doctor had the approval of clinical trials?" Evan asked.

"We're supposed to."

"So, this is illegal then, I mean, the study they did it wasn't done through the proper channels and that nullifies it, right?" Evan asked.

Hank cocked his head to one side. "Sort of. Somehow the FDA has approved all of these drugs."

"Wait a minute. Why would Dr. Wyman give us the actual reports with information that could get them in trouble?" Evan asked.

"Good question." Hank replied.

"I think I may be able to supply some of the answers." A voice said as Boris stepped inside the guest house. "I apologize for the intrusion; however it has come to my attention that you are involved with something near and dear to me . . . _ChemLab, Inc_."

Hank and Evan glanced at each other. "So, Boris, you're behind _ChemLab_?" Evan asked.

"I am their financier of sorts." Boris answered. "Hank, surely you can see the possibilities . . ."

"Actually, Boris, I see _responsibilities_. Do you know how their test studies were conducted?" Hank asked.

Boris shook his head. "Nor do I want to know." He smiled and pulled out a chair, motioning the two brothers to take a seat. "There are many wonderful minds at _ChemLab, Inc_., minds that I believe can create the cure for many of our now incurable diseases, mine included."

Hank nodded. "So this is where I, or actually, _HankMed_, comes in, right?"

"Hank, you know I am desperate for a cure and I enjoy having you as my doctor. I'm sure we can reach an agreement here." Boris said forcefully, his eyes straying towards Evan.

Hank didn't miss the guided glare Boris gave his brother when emphasizing his desire for an agreement, but before Hank could speak, Evan returned Boris' glare. "We'll think about it."

Boris stood hastily. "See that you do, young Lawson, see that you do." And with that he left.

Hank slapped Evan on the chest. "What were you thinking?" He asked, his voice rising.

"I'm trying to buy us some time, Hank. I think we're in agreement here that this is a project that _HankMed_ doesn't want to be involved with, aren't we?"

Hank paused, "Evan . . ." He said softly.

Evan's heart sank. "You don't believe in this project, but you would sign your soul over to that devil, for what?" He practically yelled.

Hank looked away from his brother as he closed his eyes. "Evan, Boris is a powerful man. He could break us, he could ruin _HankMed_, he could find a way to take my license. Evan, he could . . ." Hank couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, he allowed his voice to soften. "You're not his favorite person in the world, you know."

The realization of what Hank was saying sunk in quickly. "Oh." Evan replied. "Hey, don't worry about me, Hank. I don't think Boris would do anything stupid . . . do you?" A worried look replaced his usual grin.

Hank did think Boris would do anything to get what he wanted, including hurting people if he deemed it necessary, but he didn't want to scare Evan anymore than he already had. He ran his hand over his head. "No, you're right. I'm overreacting." He stood up quickly and playfully punched Evan's shoulder as he started up the stairs. "I need a shower."

TBC

anhank


	4. Chapter 4

**Royal Pains**

**Painful Choices**

_**By: Lorrie Ellis**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, the rights to any of the TV Show Royal Pains, or any of its characters. This story is written for entertainment only._

**Chapter 4 **

**Evan's Problems Just Beginning**

" _You've reached the voicemail of Evan R. Lawson, CFO of HankMed, Inc. I'm not available to take your call, but please leave your name and number after the beep and I will return your call as soon as possible . . . beep . . ."_

"_Mr. Lawson, this is Dr. Wyman from ChemLab, Inc. I was wondering if we might schedule a meeting this week to discuss a few things? Please call me, you have my card."_

Evan absently listened to the message again. He was so distracted that he didn't hear Divya until she called his name for a third time. "Evan!"

He smiled at her. "Sorry. I was lost in thought."

Divya raised her eyebrows. "You, lost in an actual thought?" She laughed.

Evan looked down at the table. "I don't know what to do about this _ChemLab_ thing, what do you think?"

"I think that this is something you and Hank should be discussing." She said as she took a seat beside him.

Evan sighed. "Yeah, well that's just it, there are pros and cons to the deal and now that . . ." Evan paused, not wanting to drag Divya into a mess with Boris, ". . . now that someone else is involved, the decision isn't getting any easier."

Divya tilted her head. "Someone else involved, who?"

"I can't say." Evan replied.

"Oh. Ok, so you want my opinion, but you can't give me all of the details."

"Divs, I would love to tell you all of it, but I can't." Evan pushed himself away from the table and left.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have a meeting." Evan replied as he grabbed the keys to his SUV.

Thirty minutes later . . .

Evan approached the Receptionist's desk. "Hi, I'm Evan R. Lawson, CFO of _HankMed, Inc_., would Dr. Wyman be available?"

"If you'll have a seat, I'll check for you."

"Thank you." Evan replied. As he turned, he caught sight of the same girl who had warned him when he was last there. Before he could make his way over to her, she was gone.

"Ah, Mr. Lawson." Dr. Wyman greeted with his hand extended. Evan met the outstretched hand with his own.

"Dr. Wyman." He greeted. "I was hoping you might have a little time to answer a few questions for me."

"If I can." The doctor replied. "Let's go to my office."

Meanwhile, back at the guesthouse . . .

Hank had just finished making lunch for he and Divya when a light knock was heard at the door. "Come in!" Hank shouted.

Boris stood quietly in the doorway. His eyes diverted to Divya. "Ms. Katdare." He said politely. "Dr. Lawson, where is your brother? I would like to speak with both of you."

"Evan had a meeting; he's not here right now." Hank replied.

"Perhaps I should come back at another time." Boris said, starting to leave.

"Hank, I forgot, I have an appointment to have my nails done. I should be going." Divya stated, suddenly feeling uncomfortable around Boris.

"Divya, you don't have to . . ." Hank started.

"Yes I do and please, Boris, don't leave on my account." Divya said as she left.

Boris closed the door. "Do you know where Evan is?" He asked.

Hank didn't like the tone of the older man's voice. "No, not exactly. He runs our business, Boris. He does meet with clients occasionally."

Boris nodded. "I apologize. I think maybe some of the things I said the other day were misunderstood. I have a tendency to be overbearing and yes, at times, even use scare tactics to get what I want, but understand that what I said was just that, a scare tactic, a bluff. I would never put you or your brother in jeopardy by placing my wants above your well-being."

Hank's eyes widened. "That's good to hear, Boris. I'll be sure to let Evan know when he comes back."

"Thank you." Boris turned to leave.

"No, thank you." Hank replied. "And Boris, we haven't said no to the deal, yet."

Boris smiled. "Splendid! Keep an open mind, Dr. Lawson. You just might make it in the Hamptons yet."

Evan took a seat at Dr. Wyman's insistence. "Now, what is it you want to know?" The doctor asked.

"Explain how you were able to override a doctor's prescription to a patient. Isn't that illegal?" Evan asked.

"In some countries, yes. Here in the U.S., yes, but not in the countries where we conducted our trials."

Evan nodded. "So, _ChemLab_ wasn't involved in anything illegal?"

"Of course not." The doctor replied.

"Well, that makes me feel a little better." Evan stated.

"So we will be concluding our business today?" Dr. Wyman asked.

Evan shook his head. "No, not today. My brother and I are still not entirely convinced that this venture is in the best interest of _HankMed, Inc._"

"Of course, I understand." The doctor stood. "You will join me for lunch, yes?" He asked.

Evan was a bit hesitant, but agreed.

"Good, I'll have Lindsay bring it in." He picked up the phone and moments later, his assistant, Lindsay appeared with a table in tow. "I hope you like lobster bisque."

Evan nodded. "It's one of my favorites." He replied.

Lindsay poured two glasses of wine and left the men to their meal.

Evan recognized the girl as the same one who had warned him previously. "Um, could I wash up first?" Evan asked as he and Lindsay's eyes met as she left the room.

"Certainly, my private bathroom is to the left." He pointed in the general direction.

Making sure Evan was out of the room, Dr. Wyman pulled on a plastic glove and took a small vile from his desk drawer and emptied it into Evan's wine glass.

Upon finishing their meal, Evan stood and found himself slightly dizzy. "A little too much wine, Mr. Lawson?" Dr. Wyman asked. "Should I have someone drive you home?"

Evan shook his slightly, which seemed to clear it. "No, I'm fine. I think I just stood up a little too quickly and it's a little warm in here." Evan shook Dr. Wyman's hand. "Thank you for meeting with me, and for the lunch, it was superb."

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Lawson. It's not often I'm afforded the opportunity to try to sway the mind of a decision maker." The doctor walked Evan to the entrance. "Do be careful on the way home, Mr. Lawson and please contact me as soon as you and your brother are ready to sign the papers, which I'm certain will be soon." He smiled.

"I'll be in touch." Evan replied as he left.

Halfway home, Evan had to pull over to the side of the road until the returning dizziness passed. "What is wrong with me?" He asked himself as he climbed back into the SUV.

Evan reached Boris' guesthouse and stopped just short of the front door. "I'd better get a hold of myself before Hank sees me." He thought.

"Ev, that you?" Hank called from down the hall.

Evan closed the door. "Yeah, it's me." He found a bottle of water in the refrigerator, hoping that would ease the dizziness and light nausea he was beginning to feel.

"Hey, who did you meet with?" Hank asked. "Grab me one of those too?" He nodded towards Evan's water.

Evan pulled another water from the refrigerator and tossed it to Hank. "Are you OK? You look a little 'green around the gills'." Hank asked.

"I'm just tired and a little hot." Evan replied as he flopped down on the couch. "I met with Dr. Wyman again to see if he could clear up a few questions."

"And did he?" Hank asked.

Evan nodded. "Yeah, I think so. He said that in the countries where they conducted their trial studies that it was OK to override a physician's orders, prescriptions, and things like that. Is that true?"

Hank half laughed. "Well, yes, technically, but only in third world countries where medicine is not widely regulated in the first place. I've got to tell you Evan, I think your gut feeling is right on the money. I don't think this is a good direction for _HankMed_ to go."

"What about Boris? Earlier, you said that . . ." Evan started.

"Boris came by this afternoon to apologize for his bullying, for lack of a better word." Hank explained.

Evan smiled slightly, "so, he's not going to do anything if we don't agree to this?"

Hank shook his head. "I don't think so."

"That's a relief." Evan said as he lay back on the couch, soon he was asleep.

Hank stared at his younger brother as he slept. He looked uncomfortable, and there were beads of sweat on his brow even though the house was cool. Hank couldn't control the impulse to rest his hand on the younger Lawson's forehead and once he realized how hot he was, he was glad he hadn't. Grabbing his medical bag and fumbling for a thermometer, Hank called out to Evan. "Evan! Evan, come on buddy, you have to wake up!"

"Go away." Evan mumbled.

Hank shoved the thermometer into Evan's mouth and held it there. "Be still, bro. You're burning up with a fever." Hank retracted the thermometer and frowned.

"How bad?" Evan whispered.

"103.5" Hank replied. "What did you do today? When did you start feeling bad?"

Evan closed his eyes again. "I started feeling bad after I had lunch with Dr. Wyman."

"What did you have?" Hank asked, but received no reply. "Evan!" He shook his brother slightly. "Evan, answer me!"

Evan's face winced with pain. "Don't! God, Hank, please don't shake me. It hurts!"

Hank was perplexed. "Where does it hurt?" He began to probe Evan's stomach area. "Here?" Evan slightly nodded his head. Hank probed more towards his brother's naval. "Here?"

"Geez, yes, there! Everywhere!" Evan exclaimed then he began to cough a very deep, croupy cough. Hank rushed to the kitchen for more water and held it to his brother's lips.

"Easy, just a little." Evan's coughing eased.

"Evan, let's get you up to your room." Hank suggested.

As Evan held to Hank's arm for support, a wave of dizziness hit him and had it not been for Hank catching him, he would have hit the floor. "Ok, Ok, let's go back to the couch. I don't think you're going to make it up the steps." Hank eased Evan back down onto the couch and smoothed his hair from his face.

"I'm c-c-c-cold." Evan said softly.

"I'll get you a blanket." Hank left his brother's side for a moment to retrieve a blanket from his bedroom. On his way back to the living room, the phone rang.

"Hello." Hank answered.

"How is Evan feeling?" The voice asked.

Hank's face drained of color. "Who is this?" He asked.

"It doesn't really matter who it is, does it. I'm the one holding the antidote for your brother's illness."

Hank's mouth dropped. "What? What illness, what does he have? What do you want?" Hank practically yelled into the phone.

A sickening laugh came from the other end of the phone. "He has hyper-developed smallpox and what I want is your signature on the contract between _ChemLab, Inc._ and _HankMed, Inc_. I'll give you 24-hours to think about it. Oh, and Dr. Lawson, during the next 24-hours, your brother will get much worse. He may be on the brink of dying before I call back. I want you to experience the knowledge of knowing that there is a cure to what's ailing your loved one, but it's just out of reach." He paused. "Oh, and I would suggest that neither you nor he be around anyone. I hear that smallpox is highly contagious." Then the phone went dead.

"Wait!" Hank shouted. "Wait!" He hung up the phone and ran to Evan as tears streamed down his face. "You're going to be OK, Evan. You're going to be OK." He laid the blanket gingerly over Evan's body and took a seat next to him.

Hank pulled the phone from his pocket and dialed Divya's number. "Hello Hank." Divya answered.

"Divya, I need you to take my patients for the next few days." Hank said quietly.

"Hank, what's wrong?" Divya instantly picked up on the tension in Hank's voice.

"Nothing for you to worry about, just please, take my patients and whatever you do, don't come by here." He started to hang up.

"Hank, where's Evan?" Divya asked.

"He's here." Hank answered, praying that she wouldn't ask to speak with him, but knowing she would.

"Let me speak with him." She demanded.

Hank hung his head and stared at his 'little' brother. "I can't. Divya, he's, he's sleeping. He's burning up with a fever and if I can believe the man who called a little while ago at all, he's been purposely exposed to a hyper-developed smallpox virus."

Divya's jaw dropped. "I'm coming over now, Hank. You can't handle this alone."

"I can't let you expose yourself to this, Divya." Hank said. Realizing that Divya had hung up, he dialed her number again, knowing she wouldn't answer.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Royal Pains**

**Painful Choices**

_**By: Lorrie Ellis**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, the rights to any of the TV Show Royal Pains, or any of its characters. This story is written for entertainment only._

**Chapter 5 **

**Too Many Problems**

Divya arrived shortly after her brief conversation with Hank. With a portable oxygen tank and her medical bag in tow, she knocked on the door. "Hank, you must let me in! I have oxygen and from what you told me, Evan's going to need it!"

Hank slowly opened the door, not really wanting to expose their friend and co-worker to the virus within the house, but realizing she was right, he couldn't handle this alone, especially if Evan got worse. "Div . . ."

"Shh," She cautioned. "This is my decision, not yours. I can't stand the thought of . . ." Her eyes rested on Evan's still form on the couch. "Oh my God." She said quietly. "What's his temperature now?"

"104," Hank replied. "I was taking it when you came in." He confessed. "He's having a little trouble breathing now too, he's been coughing and . . . wheezing." Hank had to turn away to recompose himself.

Divya wheeled the oxygen tank to the couch and carefully placed the mask over Evan's face, adjusting the flow slightly. "There Evan, that should help." She said softly as she gently touched his cheek, noting the warmth radiating from his too still body. "Hank, do you have an ice pack, or several for that matter?"

Hank nodded absently. "Yes, somewhere." He set out on a hunt for ice packs in the freezer while Divya took a fresh set of vitals on Evan.

"Here, I found two." Hank stated as he handed them to his P.A.

"Good." She looked up to find Hank just staring at Evan. "Hank, I need you to snap out of this. You're not doing Evan any good in this state."

Hank shook his head. "I know. It's just . . . Divya, I can't loose him." She looked up and noticed that Hank's eyes were rimmed with unshed tears. "I've always taken care of him. Mom got sick, Dad left, and it's just been pretty much me and Evan." He shook his head. "Smallpox, I don't know how to deal with this."

"Smallpox, the normal variety, causes high fever and all the malady that goes along with that; fluid build up in the lungs that leads to labored breathing; nausea; headaches; dizziness . . ."

"I'm hoping he's through the worst of it, but . . ." as if on cue, Evan began convulsing.

"Hank, get me a spoon!" Divya shouted. "Hurry!"

Hank grabbed a spoon from the kitchen and kneeled beside of his brother, whipping off the oxygen mask and prying the spoon between Evan's teeth in one swift motion.

"You're over his tongue?" Divya asked.

Hank nodded as he continued to hold the spoon while he watched Divya pull out an IV kit. "We need to get an IV started to replenish his fluids, hold him as still as possible while I get the port in."

Soon the IV was in place, Evan's convulsions had ceased and Divya had placed the oxygen mask back over his mouth. She gently squeezed Hank's arm. "He's OK, Hank."

Hank nodded, his eyes never leaving Evan's still form. "I know, but what if . . ."

"You, Dr. Lawson, know better than to dwell on the 'what if's'." She paused, "Now, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Divya asked.

Hank began to explain everything that had happened since he and Divya had parted company earlier in the afternoon.

"So, you think Boris is behind this?" She asked.

"I don't want to think that, but who else could it be? I mean, Boris has made it very clear that he wants us to sign the contract with _ChemLab_ and also made some supposedly 'idol' threats against me and . . . Evan . . ." Upon mentioning his brother's name, Hank's turned towards Evan. "Do you think he's going to be alright?"

"I know we're doing everything we possibly can to make sure he is." Divya replied.

"Yeah, but ultimately he needs the antidote." Hank picked up the phone and began to dial.

"Who are you calling?"

"Boris. He needs to answer a few questions." Divya pulled the phone from Hank's grasp before he could complete his dialing. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

"You said yourself that the man who called you said to not involved anyone else."

"I was only 'calling' Boris. He may know more about this than we do." Hank protested.

"And he may not." She sighed. "Even if he did, what makes you think he would tell you. You know how Boris works."

"Divya, I need to . . ."

"Hey," Evan whispered from the couch. "Could you two keep it down? My head hurts."

Hank and Divya were by his side in an instant. "Hey, buddy. How do you feel?" Hank asked as Divya took Evan's limp wrist and felt for his pulse.

"I feel lousy." Evan whispered. "Hey Divs." He half smiled at her.

"Shh. I'm checking your pulse." She said quietly.

"I still have one?" Evan asked as he tried to adjust himself on the couch, wincing with pain.

"Ev, you need to take it easy." Hank said sternly. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Evan's eyes began to close again. "Having lunch with Dr. Wyman, lobster bisque and white wine." He mumbled.

"Did anything taste funny?" Divya asked.

Evan shook his head slowly and let his eyes slowly close again. "No, but when I got ready to leave, I was real dizzy."

Hank leaned in closer. "Ev, open your eyes for me."

Evan tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids were so heavy. "Can't Hank, too tired."

"Evan, were you just dizzy after lunch, or were you nauseous too?" Divya asked.

"Just dizzy. Had to pull over on the way home, the road was moving."

Hank and Divya looked up at each other and then watched Evan fall asleep again. "I'm shocked that it would take effect so quickly." Divya said as she mopped Evan's brow with a cool washcloth.

"Me too, but it is a synthesized virus." Hank replied, stealing another look at Evan. "What time is it?"

"Almost 2:00 a.m." Divya said, looking at her watch.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Hank suggested. "I'll sit up with him."

Divya shook her head. "You've been up much longer than I have, why don't you try to get some sleep?"

Hank looked down at his sleeping brother again. "I can't sleep, not with him this sick."

"When is the man supposed to call again?"

"Around 5:00 p.m. if he sticks to what he said." Hank explained. "Which reminds me, I need to find that contract." He pulled out Evan's briefcase and began to fumble through the papers. "Here it is." Hank pulled out a pen.

"Shouldn't you read it first?" Divya asked.

Hank stole another glance at Evan. "It doesn't really matter what it says. If I don't sign it, Evan will die, and possibly you and I too."

Divya's eyes met Hank's when she realized he was staring at her; the message behind his sad eyes was painfully obvious. She cleared her throat, "I am fully aware of what I committed myself to when I walked into the room this afternoon. I know smallpox is highly contagious and there is every chance that you and I will contract it," she looked at Evan, "but there is no way I could just sit by and let him die without trying to help."

When Hank looked up, tears were streaming down Divya's face. He took her hand. "We _are_ doing everything we can for him Divya, aren't we?"

Divya wiped her tears and nodded. "Yes. We just need the antidote and then some recovery time."

Hank was about to put pen to paper when a knock at the door made him jump. "We can't let anyone in." Hank whispered.

"And we can't tell anyone what's going on." Divya whispered back.

"Hank! Divya! Evan!" Jill's voice shouted.

"It's Jill." Hank's eyes widened, when he realized she had a key. "Oh no! Oh, Jill, please don't use it." He whispered.

"Hank?" Divya questioned as they heard the key in the lock.

Hank locked eyes with his P.A. "She has a key!" He blurted out as he ran towards the door.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Royal Pains**

**Painful Choices**

_**By: Lorrie Ellis**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, the rights to any of the TV Show Royal Pains, or any of its characters. This story is written for entertainment only._

**Note from author: Thank for you your reviews. I see that my lack of medical knowledge has come shining through. I hope you'll forgive me my error in having Hank place a spoon in Evan's mouth during his convulsion experience. I've seen it done many times on TV and pulled from that instead of researching it. I'm sorry.**

**Chapter 6 **

**New Problems**

Jill's key jiggled in the lock as Hank ran, shouting a warning. "No! Jill, don't come in!"

Jill faced the door as she closed it behind her, still not noticing Hank. "Hank, what's going on?" She asked absently, as she quietly, but firmly pressed the door to close it tightly. "All of your cars are here, even Divya's, you won't come to the door and . . ." She turned and found herself face-to-face with Hank. His worried expression flooded over her. "Hank?" She whispered. "What's wrong?"

Hank closed his eyes for a moment, searching for the right words to say. He couldn't let her leave without the possibility of letting this very contagious virus loose and possibly causing an epidemic, but now Evan's life was in more jeopardy because someone else was involved. Someone else knew. "Jill." He whispered, "you may as well make yourself comfortable, we won't be going anywhere for awhile."

_We won't what? _Jill thought to herself and as she looked around and spotted Divya next to a too-still Evan. "Hank, what is it? Is Evan sick?" She asked, concerned and puzzled.

Hank nodded, "Yeah. He's sick. He's real sick." Hank continued to talk as Jill made her way to the couch where Evan lay. "What are you doing here at this hour, Jill? It's 2:30 in the morning!" He shouted.

Jill stopped in her tracks, turned and faced Hank. "I was worried about you, OK? You haven't answered your phone all day. I was on my way home from the hospital and thought I'd drop by to make sure _you_ were OK!" She shouted. As she moved closer to the couch, she realized that Evan was running a fever. "Hank, why haven't you called an ambulance yet? Why isn't he in the hospital?"

"Don't you think I want to? Don't you think I know that he could be made more comfortable there, that maybe he could be given something to take some of the pain away?" Hank yelled.

Jill stared, bewildered. She shook her head. "I don't understand."

Divya spoke. "It's smallpox." She said sullenly. "Evan has smallpox and it was given to him intentionally by Dr. Wyman at _ChemLab_."

Jill shook her head. "No, that's not possible. Dr. Wyman is an upstanding doctor with an impeccable record. There's no way he would intentionally . . ." Evan moaned in discomfort, causing Jill to turn her attention towards him. "How is he?"

"His back is killing him and he's cold." Evan mumbled.

Divya smiled at her friend's fortitude. "Shh. I'll get you another blanket and Hank, how about something for his back?"

Hank was by his brother's side in an instant. "Hey bro, do you think you can swallow a couple of Tylenol?" The young doctor picked up the bottle of pain reliever and a bottle of water from the table.

Evan slowly opened his eyes and started to sit up enough to swallow the pills, but suddenly shook his head. "Sick!" He shouted and Hank grabbed a nearby trashcan just as Evan turned to throw up.

Jill ran to run a washcloth under cold water and handed it to Hank just as Evan lay back down. "How long has he been like this?" She asked.

"This is the first of the vomiting, but he was exposed yesterday evening." Hank answered, his attention never diverting from his brother.

Jill shook her head. "Smallpox has an incubation period of something like 14 days, right?"

"Normal smallpox does; however this is synthetic, hyper-developed smallpox." Divya replied. "To which the only antidote is being held by someone at _ChemLab_ in exchange for Hank's signature on a contract."

Jill looked horrified. "Is this true?" She asked Hank.

He could only nod.

"Then give it to them! God, Hank, Evan could die from this. Even now, with the antidote, he could die!" Jill screamed.

"Don't you think I know that?" Hank said softly, tears threatening. "Whoever is doing this said they wanted me to sweat it out. They want to me to know what it's like to have someone I love suffer and have an antidote to that suffering just out of reach."

Jill sank into a nearby chair. "This is all my fault. I lined things up with _HankMed_ and _ChemLab_ and now . . ." Her gaze shifted from the floor to Evan.

"They should be calling back this evening." Hank replied, "and when they do, I'll sign _anything_ they want me to, as long as they give me the antidote for Evan . . . and the rest of us."

"Hank." Evan whispered.

Divya placed the cool washcloth on his head again. "Shh. Evan, don't try to talk now."

Evan swallowed hard. "Where's Hank?" He mumbled.

Hank was at Evan's side in an instant. "What is it, bro? Are you going to throw up again?" Hank grabbed the trash can.

Evan slowly shook his head. "Don't . . . sign . . . anything." He whispered between raspy breaths.

"Evan, this isn't something for you to worry about right now." Hank started as he pulled the blanket up around his brother.

"We'll lose . . . everything." Evan replied, his voice quiet, strained.

Hank gently stroked Evan's cheek. "Ev, I don't care if we lose _HankMed, _I don't even care if I lose my license, I just can't lose you." He said softly.

Evan squeezed his eyes closed as another wave of pain washed over him. "Call the police, turn . . . Wyman in." He said.

"We'll never get the antidote if I do." Hank replied.

"Boris?" Evan questioned.

"What if he's involved?" Hank asked.

"Dad?" Evan whispered.

Hank shook his head. "No. I won't ask dad for help, not now, not ever."

Evan unexpectedly grabbed Hank's wrist. "You said . . . you'd do . . . anything."

Hank let his head drop. "Evan . . . I can't think of anything Dad could possibly do to help us right now."

"He . . . knows people." Evan spoke with a pain-filled voice. "Maybe . . ." He winced as a wave of pain washed over him again. "Maybe he could . . . "Evan mumbled before passing out.

Divya immediately took another set of vitals. "What did he mean that your father 'knows people'?" She asked Hank.

Hank stood and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know. I pretty sure that's just the fever talking." Hank began pacing.

"Maybe you should call your father." Jill spoke up.

Hank shook his head. "No, he's never wanted to be around anyone who was sick. He's never been there for us; I don't know why he should start now."

Jill placed a comforting hand on Hank's shoulder. "Maybe this shouldn't be about what you want, or even what your father may or may not want. What about what Evan wants?"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Royal Pains**

**Painful Choices**

_**By: Lorrie Ellis**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, the rights to any of the TV Show Royal Pains, or any of its characters. This story is written for entertainment only._

**Note from the author:**** Again, thanks for all of the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. This chapter will give a little bit of back story as to exactly what **_**ChemLab, Inc.**_** is up to, who's behind it, and why the guys are involved.**

**Chapter 7 **

**Eddie R.'s Problem **

Eddie R. Lawson was relaxing by Ms. Newburg's pool when he noticed his cell vibrating on the poolside table. "Eddie, darling, is that your phone?" Ms. Newburg called out as she picked up the phone and passed it to Eddie.

"Eddie R. Lawson." He answered.

"Mr. Lawson, its time for you to fulfill a promise." The voice at the other end of the line said quietly, but forcefully.

Eddie looked genuinely puzzled as he sat up from the lounge chair. "Who is this?"

"You do remember the deal you made with Mr.'X' a few years back, don't you, Mr. Lawson . . . a favor for a favor?" The voice replied, still not answering Eddie's question.

Eddie cupped his hand over the phone and turned to Ms. Newburg, "honey, could you give me a minute here?" Ms. Newburg nodded and went back inside the house.

"What exactly does Mr. 'X' need?" Eddie asked after he was certain Ms. Newburg was out of earshot.

"Our mutual friend is in need of a cure for a supposedly incurable disease, one that a local pharmaceutical company, _ChemLab, Inc_. has a potential cure for; only the drug does not have FDC approval and currently cannot be used in the U.S."

"Then I don't understand exactly how I can help." Eddie replied.

"_HankMed, Inc_. can help." The voice answered.

Eddie shook his head. "No, I won't involve my boys in this."

"Mr. 'X' thought you might feel that way. Your sons are already involved." He paused to let that sink in with Eddie R. "Your youngest, Evan I believe, is a little more directly involved than _Doctor_ Lawson at the moment."

"What do you mean Evan is more directly involved? You haven't . . ."

"Hurt him? Well, yes and no. You see, your son Evan has been infected with a synthetic, hyper-developed smallpox virus, to which only I have the antidote. I imagine Evan a very sick young man at the moment and I'm hoping that brother Hank is going out of his mind with worry. If so, he will be more than willing to sign a contract I've had drawn up between _HankMed._ and _ChemLab. _This would give us the foot in the door we need to allow Mr. 'X' access to the experimental drugs for his illness."

Eddie was fuming and on the verge of tears at the same time, his voice cracked as he spoke. "How do I know you're telling me the truth about Evan and if you're telling the truth, it seems you have what you want, what else can I possibly do?"

"Make sure _no one _goes to the police, medical board, FDA, FBI, anyone who might jeopardize Mr. 'X's plan. If this gets fowled up, I can assure you at least one of your sons will die a terrible, painful, death." The man hung up.

Eddie R. dropped to the lounge chair and hung his head, phone still in hand. He jumped when it rang. "Eddie." He answered sullenly.

"Dad?" Hank replied softly. "Dad, Evan's sick and I can't help him."

It broke Eddie's heart to hear Hank's voice crack as he spoke. "Son, what's wrong?"

Hank proceeded to explain the details of the synthetic, hyper-developed smallpox and Evan's symptoms and how he became infected. "Dad, I don't know what else to do. I can't take him to the hospital, I can't involve anyone else; Divya and Jill are already here and that's more than should be. The guy's supposed to call back around 5:00 and even though Evan doesn't want me to, the only thing I can do is sign the contract."

"Hank, I'm coming over." Eddie said.

Hank shook his head. "No, you can't. You'll be exposing yourself to smallpox and I don't know how much antidote there is. There are already four of us to inoculate and Evan's dosage will need to be higher and . . ."

"OK. I get it." Eddie replied, somewhat relieved that there was a legitimate reason he couldn't go, but also upset. "Hank, you need to sign the contract. It's the only hope Evan has right now." He paused before confessing to his son, "I know who's behind this and I will take care of it."

Anger and disbelief flew all over Hank. "You know who's behind this!" He shouted. "Eddie, what have you done? Evan can hardly breathe right now! He could die before I get my hands on the antidote, even then there's no guarantee that he's strong enough to pull out of this! You do realize that if he dies, it's your fault and I will NEVER forgive you for it, NEVER!" Hank slammed the phone down on the table.

Eddie closed his eyes as Hank screamed at him. It wasn't the first time he had been reamed by his oldest son and it wasn't the first time he had deserved it. He closed the phone and put it in his pocket. Before Ms. Newburg could make it back out to the patio, Eddie went inside and pulled out his laptop, opening his email, he quickly typed out a letter to Hank.

_Hank,_

_I know I'm the last person you want to hear from right now, but son, you need to know this in case I can't come back._

_I'm leaving right now to go back to the city and speak with a Mr. 'X', and yes, that's the only name I know him by. When you and Evan were kids and I left you after your mother got sick, I got into some financial trouble (big surprise, right?). I borrowed money that I had no way of paying back, but I also made friends with a man much like your friend, Boris. He paid off my debt, only asking that when he needed my help, I couldn't refuse. Since leaving New York, I really hadn't thought much of it, until I received a phone call this morning, just before you called me._

_Mr. 'X' has a supposedly incurable disease and ChemLab has the only 'remote' cure for it. If you sign the contract, then Mr. 'X' will most likely contact you to become his personal physician and obtain the drug through HankMed. I don't know all of the specifics, Hank, but I do know that the drug does __not__ have FDA approval._

_I am so sorry for putting you and Evan in this position and you don't have to worry about never forgiving me if Evan . . . if Evan dies. I would never be able to live with myself if anything happened to either of you because of me._

_I love you, son._

_Dad_

Eddie re-read the letter, typed in Hank's email address and hit 'send'. He then quickly ran upstairs and packed a bag.

"Darling?" Ms. Newburg called out in a puzzled voice as she watched him pack. "You're gong somewhere?"

Eddie looked up, smiled and nodded. "I have to go to New York to take care of some business. It shouldn't take long." He paused to kiss her cheek before leaving.

A cab pulled up in front of Ms. Newburg's house. Her hand pressed lightly against the upstairs window as she watched Eddie R. climb inside; somehow knowing she may never see him again.

"The airport, please." Eddie announced as he stuffed his duffle bag inside. He looked longingly at the house as the cab pulled away.

"You've taken care of everything?" Mr. 'X' asked his friend.

The man nodded as he spoke into the phone. "It'll all work out, Mr. 'X'." He glanced at his watch. "It's getting close to 5:00 p.m., should I call Doctor Lawson now?"

Mr. 'X' paused. "Yes, and make sure you have enough of the antidote to accommodate Doctor Lawson and the two women."

"You knew about them?" The man asked.

Mr. 'X' laughed. "I have eyes everywhere Mr. Donovan, of course I knew they were there. I'm certain at this point, Doctor Lawson will be eager to sign the contract and if you followed instructions, Eddie R. Lawson will be eager to make certain that his sons are on board; which reminds me, you will need to pay a visit to a Ms. Newburg. It seems that Eddie is planning to pay me a visit soon, and I would love for Ms. Newburg to be here when he does."

"Eddie's leaving The Hampton's? With his son possibly dying?" Mr. Donovan asked.

"Shocking, isn't it? Of course, Eddie R. has a history of not coming through where his family is concerned, that's why I would like Ms. Newburg as a little added insurance." Mr. 'X' replied.

"I understand." Mr. Donovan replied as he hung up the phone and dialed Hank.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Royal Pains**

**Painful Choices**

_**By: Lorrie Ellis**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, the rights to any of the TV Show Royal Pains, or any of its characters. This story is written for entertainment only._

**Chapter 8 **

**The Problem with Antidotes: You Never Know Exactly What You're Getting**

Evan had been moaning in his sleep for the better part of an hour. Hank had resigned himself to the far side of the kitchen when he couldn't stand to see the pain etched on Evan's face any longer knowing he could do nothing about it.

Jill stepped up behind him and rubbed his back. "It's almost 5:00. He'll call soon and this will all be over." She said quietly.

"Will it?" Hank asked absently. "I've been thinking. How do we know that what he gives us is an antidote; what if it's something sinister, something that will kill us all once we take it?" Hank looked towards the couch, "Evan's suffered through enough, what if it's something that makes him sicker, instead of better?"

Jill moved in front of Hank and took his hands. "You can't think that way. Evan is going to get better and we have to trust that what _ChemLab_ sends us is an antidote to this virus."

Hank's eyes met hers, "we need to test it."

Jill's brow furrowed. "How?"

"A sample of Evan's infected blood and a small amount of the supposed antidote, we'll check it under a microscope and . . ."

Jill shook her head. "You'll need a centrifuge and despite everything you seem to have on hand, I seriously doubt you have that piece of equipment here." Hank slumped back into the chair with the realization that Jill was right. Jill cupped her hand under his chin and lifted it slightly. "Hank, we're going to have to trust _ChemLab_ on this one."

Hank nodded. "We don't even know what side-effects to look for, or anything."

"I know. Maybe you can ask when . . ." Her thought was interrupted by the telephone.

"Hello!" Hank answered. He swore he could hear the man smiling on the other end.

"Well, hello, Dr. Lawson. How is your patient?" Mr. Donovan asked.

"I'm sure you know quote well how he is!" Hank yelled into the phone. "He needs the anidote!"

"I can assume that you are ready to sign the contract then?"

"It's already signed. Where do we trade off? Where do I meet you?" Hank asked.

"No, not you. Send Ms. Katdare to the end of the drive with the contract. I'll meet her by the gate in 10 minutes." Without another word, or waiting for discussion, Mr. Donovan hung up. Hank held the phone for another second before hanging up.

"What?" Jill asked.

"He wants Divya to bring the contract to the gate, he said he'll meet her there in 10 minutes."

At the mention of her name, Divya let go of Evan's hand, paused a moment to make sure he was still sleeping, and approached Hank. "Did I hear my name?"

Hank nodded. "He wants you to bring the contract to the end of the driveway."

Divya nodded and looked back to the couch. "I'll do it. Hank, Evan's not doing very well. His breathing is more labored and he's burning up with a fever again."

Hank sighed as he stepped towards the sink and ran cold water over a cloth, all the while speaking to Divya; "Divya, don't take any chances with this guy. Give him the contract, wait for the antidote, and come back here."

She nodded as she pulled a pair of medical gloves from her bag. "Hank, if the contract's been in here and was in Evan's possession earlier, isn't it contaminated?"

Hank and Jill stole a glance at each other and Jill began opening cabinet doors. "Where do you keep your baggies?" She asked.

"Right there." Hank directed as Jill opened another cabinet "OK, Divya, once you have the antidote, come right back as quickly as you can."

"Can I drive out, or did he ask that I walk?" Divya asked.

Hank and Jill shrugged. "I see no reason not to drive." Jill stated. "You'll be able to get the antidote back quicker."

Divya grabbed her keys and the contract and started out the door.

"Divs?" Evan called weakly from the couch.

She looked at Hank and Jill, then back to Evan. "I'll be right back." She said quietly, glancing at her watch, knowing that if she took time to check on Evan, she'd miss the drop and maybe their only opportunity at the antidote.

Mr. Donovan was parked at the gate, waiting. He had just picked up his cellphone to dial Hank again when Divya's SUV could be hear flying down the driveway. Mr. Donovan smiled.

Divya slid the SUV to a stop, just inside the gate and carefully got out. "I have the contract." She announced as she watched Mr. Donovan exit his car with a small box.

"I have the antidote." He replied, passing the box to her and taking the contract from her hand at the same time.

"You do realize that if you remove the document from the plastic bag, you'll be exposing yourself to the smallpox virus, don't you?" Divya asked as she stepped back into the SUV.

Mr. Donovan did not reply, but placed the, still bagged, document in the front seat of his car and sped away.

Divya turned the SUV around and sped back to the guesthouse, back to Evan.

Hank placed the cold cloth on his brother's forehead. "Shh." He said softly as he felt the heat radiating off of Evan's body.

"Div?" Evan mumbled.

"She'll be right back." Hank soothed as Divya burst through the door.

"I've got it!" She shouted.

Jill took over Hank's position of keeping Evan somewhat comfortable while Hank went to check out the antidote. He carefully removed the lid from the box and found it contained four viles of fluid. He looked at Divya, "Evan may need more than one, so we'll start him on one full vile; and you, Jill and myself on 1/4 vile, that should leave 2 1/4 viles in case we need a booster."

"Evan first." Divya said, knowing Jill would agree.

Hank took the vile, filled a syringe and started towards Evan. Before he made his way to the couch where his brother lay, he stopped and shook his head. "No, maybe I should take it first, in case it isn't the antidote." He looked at Jill and Divya. "If it's not, Evan won't be strong enough to recover."

"Hank . . ." Jill stared and then watched as Hank injected himself with 1/4 of the vile.

"How long do we wait and what are we looking for?" Divya asked.

"It shouldn't take long to react. It only took 15 minutes or so for the virus to react on Evan. I can't say for certain that I've contracted it yet, but it would make sense to assume that I have since I've been around him longest . . . since he got sick." Hank took a seat near Evan. "Just a little while longer, buddy. Hang in there."

Thirty minutes later, the only complaint Hank had was a mild headache and a killer itch. He took another needle from his bag; filled the syringe from another vile and inserted it into the port in Evan's arm. "Now, we wait."

After leaving Boris' estate, Mr. Donovan went to a bar just down the street. As previously instructed, he called Mr. 'X' at precisely 9:00 p.m. "I have it." He said when Mr. 'X' answered.

"Good. Now the other matter I needed attended to before you leave The Hamptons."

"I'll take care of it." Mr. Donovan replied, paid for his drink, and left.

A dark car hidden in the shadows, followed after Mr. Donovan to the main road and towards Ms. Newburg's house. "Why is he going there?" The driver questioned, but continued to keep a safe distance so as not to be spotted.

As they drew closer to Ms. Newburg's house, the car following Mr. Donovan pulled down a side street, to be certain that he reached the destination first. He climbed out of the car, over the fence onto the swimming pool patio, there he bypassed the security alarm, jimmied the lock to the patio doors, closed the door behind him and quietly waited in the foyer.

The wait wasn't long. Mr. Donovan also bypassed the security system, jimmied the lock on the front door and closed it behind him. He was shocked when the lights were turned on and he found himself nose to nose with Eddie R. Lawson, "surprise." Eddie said quietly.

Mr. Donovan drew back his fist and punched Eddie in the jaw. Eddie staggered forward slightly, but quickly recovered and slammed his fist into Donovan's stomach, causing the man to double over.

Ms. Newburg, hearing the commotion downstairs, picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 operator, what is your emergency?"

"Someone has broken into by house and they're downstairs right now!" Ms. Newburg whispered excitedly.

"Ma'am, please stay on the phone with me until the police arrive. Are you in a safe area?" The 9-1-1 operator asked.

"Yes, I think so." Ms. Newburg answered.

Downstairs, the fight moved from the foyer into the living room. Mr. Donovan had managed to land a few more punches to Eddie's face, leaving a streak of blood from his lip and already visible bruising around his left eye.

Just as sirens could be heard, Eddie R. Lawson summoned every ounce of strength he had in him and threw one punch, landing it to Mr. Donovan's jaw. "That's for Evan!" He shouted. He threw another punch, landing it to the man's nose. "That's for Hank!" He shouted again and threw one final punch, landing it to Mr. Donovan's jaw again. "And that one's for scaring Ms. Newburg!" The police entered the house as Mr. Donovan fell. They steadied Eddie and led him to the couch.

"Eddie!" Ms. Newburg cried out as she was given the all clear to come downstairs. "Oh, Eddie, you're hurt!" She exclaimed. "I'll call Hank!"

Eddie held his hand up to stop here. "No, don't bother the boys at this hour, I'll be fine." He smiled. "I'll be just fine."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Royal Pains**

**Painful Choices**

_**By: Lorrie Ellis**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, the rights to any of the TV Show Royal Pains, or any of its characters. This story is written for entertainment only._

Note from the author: Yes, the title is a play on words.

**Chapter 9**

**The "Pain" Leaves**

The morning sun burst through the windows. Evan rubbed his eyes slowly and glanced around, his eyes resting on his brother. The sight of him almost made Evan laugh. Hank had one leg swung over the chair arm, the other tucked under him somewhere and his mouth was hanging open.

"Hank." Evan tried to call out, but his voice was too hoarse. He swallowed hard and jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder from behind.

"Welcome back, Evan." Divya said softly as she squatted next to the couch and offered a spoonful of ice chips. "Here, this will help."

Evan eagerly took the ice chips and allowed them to melt in his mouth, his eyes never leaving Divya.

"How do you feel?" She asked after the ice chips were fully melted.

"OK." Evan replied feebly. "How long have I been out?"

"A while." Divya replied, not wanting to let on that it had been touch and go most of the evening before the antidote arrived.

"Oh." He replied. "Is Hank OK?"

Divya nodded. "Yes, Hank, Jill, and I are all fine," she paused. "And so are you, thank God."

At that statement, a genuine Evan R. Lawson smiled appeared on his face. "You were worried about me." He said, almost giddily.

Divya rolled her eyes. "Don't let it go to your head, but yes, I was worried about you." She took his hand in her own. "In spite of what you may think, I do care about you, Evan, just not in the way you want me to."

Hearing voices, Hank began to stir and his eyes immediately fell on his smiling brother. He jumped to his feet. "Evan!" He practically screamed. "You're awake."

"Yeah. I'm pretty tired, but . . ." Evan started.

"Tired? How tired?" Hank grabbed his stethoscope and pressed it against Evan's chest.

"Hank, I'm OK. I don't . . ."

"Shh. I'm listening to your heart." Hank said quietly and looked at his watch.

Evan waited until Hank lifted the stethoscope from his chest before speaking. "Hank, I feel fine. Is that what you want to hear? I feel fine."

Hank stared at his younger brother for a couple of seconds before wrapping his arms around him. "I thought . . . I mean, when you were . . .," Despite his best efforts, the tears were flowing freely down Hank's cheeks. "We almost lost you, Evan." He said quietly.

"Oh." Evan replied and returned Hank's embrace. "I'm sorry, Hank. I'm sorry I put you through that."

The two brothers released as Jill approached the group, smiling. "Hey Evan, how _do_ you feel?"

"Better than before." He replied.

"Good. Hank, do you want to try to get him up to his bed now?" Jill asked.

Hank nodded. "I think that would be a great idea."

Evan lifted his hands in protest. "No, no, no, no. I'm fine right here."

"Ev, come on. You know you would be much more comfortable upstairs." Hank prodded.

The ringing of the phone caught everyone off guard. "I'll get it." Jill volunteered. "HankMed, Inc., Jill Casey speaking." She listened for a moment, and then cupped her hand over the phone. "Hank, it's your father."

Hank took the phone. "Dad, he's fine. The antidote worked. We're all fine."

Eddie R. Lawson breathed a deep sigh of relief. "I've been so worried . . . about both of you."

Hank nodded. "We're both fine, dad."

"Hank, I have the contract you signed. I don't think anyone will push for a trial, but if they should, I think Mr. Donovan will talk." Eddie R. stated as he took a long draw on a fresh cigar.

Hank's demeanor changed and he turned away from Evan. "What are you talking about, Eddie? You didn't take the contract out of the plastic, did you?" He whispered urgently.

"What do you take me for, an idiot?" Eddie R. replied. "I know that the contract is most likely contaminated. No, it's still in the plastic and that's where it'll stay."

"I'm wanting to know and at the same time not wanting to know exactly how you're involved in this, but right now, my focus is on Evan and . . ."

"You said he was OK." Eddie R. sat up straight and could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

"He is, but he's tired. Actually, he's more than tired. He's worn out and he needs a good, restful sleep in his bed, not on the couch." Hank said the last part a little louder to emphasize his point to Evan.

"Ok, I'll go, on one condition." Evan called out.

"What?" Hank asked.

"Let me speak to dad?"

"Eddie, Evan wants to speak to you." Hank handed the phone to Divya, who in turn, held it up to Evan's ear.

"Dad?" Evan said quietly.

"Hey, kiddo, how are you?" Eddie R. asked.

Evan smiled and let his eyes close. "Better now."

"Good. Listen, I want you to do exactly what your brother tells you to, OK. I'm sure if you do, you'll be back on your feet in no time." Eddie's voice almost broke. "Evan, I love you, son."

Evan paused, letting the sentiment sink in. "I love you too, dad."

Eddie R. hung up the phone and just stared straight ahead for a while until his thoughts were interrupted by Ms. Newburg. "Eddie? Are the boys OK?" She asked.

Eddie smiled. "They're both fine." He sighed and stood up just as the phone rang again.

"Hello." Eddie answered.

There was an eerie silence before anyone spoke. "Mr. Lawson. I am not a happy man."

"Mr. 'X', I presume?" Eddie questioned.

"Yes. I understand that you're to blame for the fiasco there in The Hamptons."

Eddie nodded. "I guess you could say that."

"You still owe me, Mr. Lawson. A favor for a favor, remember?" Mr. 'X' questioned.

"I remember." Eddie stepped onto the patio. "But let me tell you something. Our deal did not and does not include my sons, got it?" He said quietly, but heatedly.

Mr. 'X' sat quietly for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I need a personal physician to accompany me out of the country. I was hoping to procure your son, Hank, but with everything that's transpired . . ."

"You leave Hank out of this! He and Evan both are doing quite well for themselves and I'll be damned if I'll be the one to ruin it . . . again!" Eddie shouted.

"What can you tell me about a Doctor Emily Peck?" Mr. 'X' asked.

A smile crept to Eddie's face and he pulled another draw on his cigar. "Doctor Emily Peck . . ." He started. "She's a fine physician and very attractive."

"Bring her to meet me." Mr. 'X' said and hung up.

A few days later . . .

Evan sat mulling over a mound of paperwork that had accumulated while he had been recuperating. He calculated the figures before him for the third time before slamming down both his pencil and calculator and heading into the kitchen for a snack.

"You know, you have always eaten when you get frustrated. It's a wonder you don't weigh something like 300 lbs." Hank mused as he watched his brother.

Evan shot him a nasty look. "Well, you try pouring over all of the numbers and try to figure out how to factor in fresh squash and the catch of the day, so if we're audited . . ."

Hank held his hands up in front of him. "Sorry! Geez, if it's such a hassle, I won't accept fresh squash and the catch of the day as payment anymore." He paused. "What about the cigars we accepted from . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get your point." He waved Hank off and finished making his sandwich. He vaguely heard Hank's phone ring and noticed that his brother moved his conversation out onto the terrace when he came into the room, but shrugged it off, assuming he was either talking to a new patient, or "The Enemy", otherwise known as Emily Peck, or the 'pain' as Evan had quietly taken to calling her.

After finishing his sandwich, he noticed Hank had not returned. He grabbed a couple of cold ones from the 'fridge and stepped out onto the terrace. He found his brother sitting in a lounge chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hey." He said, causing Hank to jump. "You OK?"

Hank nodded. "That was Emily. She's taking position as a personal physician." He paused and looked at Evan. "In Greece."

"Greece?" Evan asked as he took a seat next to Hank and passed the bottle to him. "Ouch."

Hank stared straight ahead. "Yeah, ouch."

The two brothers sat on the lounge chairs for hours, not saying anything, but knowing that they would always be there for each other.

THE END


End file.
